This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this project are to develop and optimize procedures for consistent isolation of macaque pancreatic islets and to subsequently investigate the effects of physiological O2 and microgravity/3-D culture on islet survival, integrity, and function.